embry's new love
by lovejasper95
Summary: embry has finally imprinted. with the new girl. but is she hiding something? and can she trust embry enough to share that with him
1. Chapter 1

Embry's new love

E p.o.v Chapter 1

Just another boring day of school, Embry thought as he sat in English class. Next to him was a dorky girl with buck teeth and glasses. God! I can't wait to get out of here! Embry thought while drumming his fingers on the desk table. Jakes is most likely to be with nessie right now so it's going to talk me forever to get him away from her.

"Excuse me class, May I have your attention please" Mr. Henry said

"We have a new student here with us today" I looked up "this is Sarah parker…." The moment her eyes locked with mine it's like the whole world made since, it's like I found my other half now I am complete. S he had long flowing brown hair, the color of chocolate, with their deep blue eyes you can get lost in, cute pink lips. She was beautiful.

"Ahem….. Miss Parker u can have a seat now" Mr. Henry said

"Oh ok thank you "she said in a very sweet voice.

Just then the bell rang and I got out of there as fast as I can to get to lunch.

S p.o.v

My first day at a new school, god I was dreading it. I already had my schedule and a map of the school in my hand and I was off to English with Mr. Henry. When I walked through the door half the class was staring at me already. How lucky was I with all this attention. Not. She thought to herself.

"May I help you" Mr. Henry asked

"Umm hi I'm new" I said nervously

Then I gave him the slip that the office lady gave to me.

"Excuse me class, May I have your attention please" Mr. Henry said

"We have a new student with us today this is Sarah parker…." As I was looking around the room I locked eyes with a boy that was in the third row and staring at me. He was very handsome; he had soft green eyes and dark brown hair. I felt an instant connection with him, like I found my soul mate.

Oh shut up Sarah you don't even know the guy she thought to herself while still staring at him.

"ahem….. miss parker u can take a seat now" mr. henry said

"oh ok thank you" I said

Just then the bell rang for lunch. And I saw the handsome boy walk out of class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Embry p.o.v

I walked into the lunch room looking for Jared and Paul, but they are nowhere to be scene. And all of a sudden there she is Sarah sitting alone. No one wants to talk to her then suddenly I felt sad and angry that no one has made an effort to make her feel welcome. Well what am I doing standing here, go talk to her! He thought to himself. As he started walking towards her he heard someone calling his name. He looked around and it was Jared he was sitting with Quil, Paul and his imprint Kim.

"One second" I called

He just shrugged and said ok. So I started walking toward her again. When I got there she didn't notice me standing there for a while.

"Is this seat taken" I said after a moment

"No, has a seat" she said

I could see she was shy.

"Thanks"

"Hey, I'm embry" I said

"Hey, Sarah" she said

"How's your first day at school?"

"It ok, I have not made any friends. As you can see" she moved her hand around the table to make her point.

"Yes well that's why I'm here, I would like to show you around the school if you'd like?"I said

"Thanks that would be great" she said, why a smile.

Sitting here with her made me relies that I feel really comfortable with her. I haven't felt like that with a lot of girls, which makes her, seem extra special. We sat there talking for the rest of lunch, when the bell rang us both looked really disappointed. She had chemistry and I had maths. I told her I will walk her home after school, she seemed happy when I suggested it, which made me even more excited.

"I'll see you after school, right?" she smiled

"Definitely" that made her smile even more.

As I watched her walk away I got kind of sad to see her leave, I wanted to be with her for every minute of the day. But that would mostly scare her.

As I started walking to class someone was calling me when I looked behind me I saw Quil running up behind me

"Yo, embry what happened? We were calling you!" he said

"Sorry I was busy"

We could tell, who's the babe you were sitting with?" he asked

"Her names Sarah and I think I imprinted!"

"Dude that's so great, so this Sarah chicks the one right?"

"Yep, I'm walking her home after school" I said happily

"Cool well I'll see you later, have fun with your imprint!" he said just before he ran to class.

I can't wait to see her after school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Embry p.o.v

The rest of the day went slow. I hated being away from her. Through the rest of the day we had our last class together it was biology. I was the only person in the whole class that never had a lab partner, when she walked through the door I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. She was so beautiful, she was talking to the Mr. Black when he pointed to me, and she smiled. God! I love that smile! Embry thought still staring at her. After she finished talking to the teacher, she made her way down the rows of tables till she got to my desk and sat down.

"Hey, looks like we're lab partners" she said still smiling

"Yes it does"

******

For the rest of the class me and Sarah just sat there talking, she's a real biology whiz so she did all the work, I felt a bit guilty having her do all the work but she insisted. After all the work was done we talked about where she lived and what her dislikes are and what she likes, I really got to know her, and the more I knew about her the more I liked her. When the bell rang we walked out together.

"So how far do you live from the school?" I asked

"Umm… about 5 mins"

I couldn't help but smile, she is so easy to talk to and spending 5 more mins with her just made me even happier.

During the whole walk to her house we talked about her old school in California and her family, she's an only child, her mum stays home and her dad is a mechanic when we finally got to her house I could tell she started to like me just as much as I liked her.

"I was wondering if yo would like to go out sometime?" I said without looking into her eyes.

"I would love to" she said

Just then she got hold of my chin and kissed me I was completely shocked but it felt really good. As I slid one hand into her hair and the other one to the small of her back and pushed her closer to me. It was like our bodies were meant for each other. Just as quick as it started it ended, we said out goodbyes and worked out that I am picking her up tomorrow at 7:00 for our dinner date.

Thanks everyone who reviewed this is my first fanfic and getting good feedback like that makes me happy 

I'm really sorry this is a small chapter the next one with be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I know it's been a long time and I haven't updated. My computer stuffed up

But here is chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was about to walk into my house when I remember I was supposed to run patrol with Jake. I ran into the woods took my shirt and jeans off. I tied the jeans around my ankle and I shifted. I just love the feel of the earth under my hands and feet. It was around 8:00 so it was really dark and the moon was the only light in the woods.

When I finally got to Jake in the centre of the clearing he looked really pissed. "Your over 40 mins late" he said "I know I now I'm sorry I was doing something." I don't think he believed me because he was looking at me like I was hiding something. Which I was. "Well let's hurry up and get this over with because I'm hungry" he said with a laugh "you're always hungry" and I started running. All I could hear was him laughing in the distance

**5 hours later **

I feel on my bed exhausted. The minute my head hit that pillow I fell asleep. That night I dreamt of Sarah with her perfect chocolate brown hair and ocean blue eyes. In my dream we were sitting in a garden with flowers everywhere it was beautiful. There she was sitting on a white blanket with a pretty white dress. She really was perfect. When she saw me she got up and started walking to me and at that moment my heart was racing. When she finally got to me she got on her tippy toes and kissed me. But it wasn't like any kiss I have ever got. She kissed me with such passion I couldn't stand it. I slid my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"I love you Sarah parker you are my life now" I said it with such meaning that I truly meant every word I said.

She looked me deep in the eyes ad said three words that made me love her even more.

"I love you, embry" she said with a smile

Sorry for the short chapter I'm using my friends comp so I will try and update soon


End file.
